


boomstick

by Kelteiru (2xcross)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Drabble, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Masochism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xcross/pseuds/Kelteiru
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	boomstick

The view below him was marvelous.

Soldier was kneeling in front of him. His face had scratches all over it, while blood stained all the way down his nostrils to his clothes, nose starting to swell. The lapel in his jacket was torn, a portion of it missing, as well as his helmet.

Despite everything, Soldier was grinning at intervals, each time he took a pause from what he was doing to breathe.

Of course he was.

Soldier was occupied licking the length of the shotgun's barrel Engineer was holding, with his eyes fixed on Engie's goggles all-times.

He break apart again, for Engie's annoyance.

"Are you _ever_ going to shoot?" he asked. " _Or_...?"

Soldier eyed the bulge in Engineer's overalls.

"Gettin' tired already?" he teased with a toothy smile. 

Soldier groaned. "Make a decision soon, toymaker."

Engineer tilted his head. It was a tougher decision than he thought.

The midwesterner gaze shifted up and down. Albeit, Soldier wasn't someone who enjoyed waiting. He attempted to reach the overall's zipper, only to be suddenly pushed with the shotgun.

"Y'know, rocket-boy, both options seem just _damn_ fine..."

He caressed the trigger of the gun, getting ready to give a proper answer.


End file.
